This invention relates to methods and apparatus for avoiding rebar, which is to say reinforcing bars in concrete structure, when locating fasteners in drilled holes in reinforced concrete structure and to the fasteners for use with the aforesaid methods and apparatus. More particularly the invention relates to a fixture and to fastened objects for routing a drill bit away from rebar encountered in a previous drilling attempt, a method of fastening using that fixture or object, and a bent-shaft fastener for insertion in a rerouted hole.
One of the most troublesome problems on any construction site involves masonry drilling and the reinforcing steel used in concrete. If rebar, the reinforcing rods or bars that extend through concrete structure, is encountered while drilling, the hole must be shifted or the steel rebar must be drilled through. Since the hole often must be at a specific point, diamond bits are used to drill through the rebar at an estimated cost of $10 to $30 per hole rather than the ordinary air drilling that occurs at a cost of an estimated 0.25 to $1.00 per hole. Moreover, the bar has now been severed and the integrity of the concrete structure has been damaged.